A Time Lord's Daughter
by GillianLSteele
Summary: What happens with Hermione Granger discovers that she is not only a witch, but also part Time Lord
1. Chapter 1

A Time Lord's Daughter

 **New Doctor Who / Harry Potter Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy and remember as always, I'd love it, if you could review.**

Hermione was sitting at the top of the stairs listening to the strange tall man with the long beard and long robes who was discussing with her parents about her being witch. She always knew she had been different from the other kids. She had been having bouts of accidental magic for the last couple of years, but nothing stopped the drum beats she had continuously heard from the day she was born.

Her parents had taken her to multiple doctors who couldn't find anything wrong with her and her parents had assumed it was all in her head and eventually Hermione had stopped mentioning it, but the drum beats hadn't stopped, in fact they seemed to be getting worse.

She was so stuck in her own head that she didn't even hear her name being called by her parents until she saw them staring at her from below beckoning her down to join them.

Hermione got up, brushed down her clothes and headed down the stairs to join everyone. She entered the room and sat down opposite the smiling older man.

"Good to meet you Miss Granger." He said as he extended his hand.

"And you sir." She replied as she sat opposite.

"I assume you have heard from your position on the staircase that you were listening to my conversation with your parents and therefore you understand why I am here today.

Hermione nodded.

"Excellent" Replied Dumbledore and he reached into his robes revealing a thick parchment envelope with a crest on the seal. "For you Miss Granger."

Hermione reached out taking the letter out of the older wizard's hands, opening the letter she began to read.

"Sir, how to buy my school supplies? What is Diagon Alley and how do I get there."

"Not to worry my dear. I will send you instructions by owl as to where we will meet, and I will escort you to buy your supplies." Dumbledore rose from his seat, stepping around the table to shake her parent's hands before they all walked towards the door. He reached his hand to the door knob and began to turn it before Hermione's voice stopped.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Ever since I can remember I've heard drum beats in my ears. Mum and Dad have taken me to all sorts of doctors, but they can never find anything. It never goes away. Is this normal because I'm a witch sir?"

Dumbledore stared with curiosity at the young witch as he slowly pulled his wand out of his robe. Hermione stepped back as he parents stood in front of her to protect her. Dumbledore smiled.

"Please relax Miss Granger I promise that I mean you no harm. I merely want to perform a charm on you, that's all. Sensing her hesitation Dumbledore smiled at Hermione as he did his best to ease her anxiety about the whole situation.

Hermione stood completely still as she watched him wave his wand in complicated movements until what looked like a planet emerged from the tip of his wand and began floating in the air.

Sir! Sir! What is that? What planet is that? I don't recognise it from my studies of the solar system."

"No, my dear. I believe that is because it isn't it. It appears to be where you are from"

"From Sir?"

"Where you were born Miss Granger."

Hermione took a step back. "No sir, your wrong. I was born here, right here." She said in a slightly panicked voice as she looked to her parents for reassurance. "Mum? Dad?"

Hermione's parents looked at each other. "You're our daughter Hermione and we love you very much, but you're not our biological daughter, I didn't give birth to you."

Mrs Granger sensed her daughter's confusion and upsetting emotions as she took her hand in hers as she used her other tilt her head up. "You are loved Hermione, just because I didn't give to you Hermione certainly doesn't mean we don't love you. We love you with everything that we have Hermione and never ever forget that." She said as she smiled and leant forward and placed a kissed to her daughter's forehead before pulling her into a hug.

"Miss Granger do you remember anything…"

"No Sir. Nothing. I remember nothing. Do you know what planet that is Sir?"

"No Miss Granger, but we can certainly find out, if you ready that is."

"I'm ready to know Sir. I think I've been ready to know all my life."

Dumbledore nodded slightly as he waved his wand and muttered something under his breath that Hermione couldn't hear.

Hermione watched carefully as a slight mist began to appear before a name appeared in the clearing.

 _Gallifrey_

"Sir, what's Gallifrey."

Dumbledore stared at the planet. He knew that this couldn't be possible. From what he had read, Gallifrey was the subject of Legends. A race known as Time Lords, their home destroyed during the Time War. There was no-one left; or so he thought.

Hermione repeated her question and as she did it caught Dumbledore's attention as he turned around to face her.

"Gallifrey, Miss Granger is a legend from a time since past."

"Wait Sir, if Gallifrey is a legend from a time since past, how I can be from there? She asked.

"An excellent question Miss Granger." Muttered Dumbledore. "An excellent question indeed."

Else where the 11th Doctor had been travelling when a message came though the TARDIS. word that he never thought her would hear again. Gallifrey. His home planet. Why was someone uttering that word, his home planet. He had to find out. He used the message coming into the TARDIS as a signal and began to lock on and find his target.

He felt the TARDIS hurtling through the vortex, hurtling towards Earth, landing soon after. He opened the door to what looked like a typical English looking neighbourhood.

"Right well, this can't be right. Must have got the signal completely wrong, complete bollocked that one….

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. He saw her. Both of his hearts reacting to the young girl standing with her parents, She had his eyes, her mother's wild curly hair, he smiled as he reminisced about her mother, aside from the eyes and her hair colour, she looked just like her. There was no mistaking this was their child, but why was she even talking about Gallifrey. How had she found out? He had made sure that she wouldn't remember anything about that. He had made sure of it.

He gulped hard as he watched them talking with an old man. Really old man he thought to himself as he looked at the length of his beard. Subconsciously rubbing his bare face. Well I'm old he thought to himself, older than this old man here, although looking at his face you'd never have guessed it.

He watched as the older man started walking down the pathway. The Doctor quickly followed him and as he turned the corner he watched as man he had been followed disappeared right in front of his eyes.

He quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to analyse the air in which the man had just been.

"Come on, come on!" He snapped as he hit the sonic. He looked up at it as he began to interpret the results.

"No, that can't be right. There's no such thing as…"

"Magic. I'm afraid dear there is and your daughter is half which, half time lord. Just like her Mother." Came River's voice as she turned the corner

The Doctor stared at River, his emotions turning from confusion, to hurt and anger.

"River…River, we made a choice."

"No Doctor you made a choice! I never said I was going along with it."

"We agreed that it would be best for her not to…

"Not to know what Doctor, for our daughter not to know who she truly is. To keep parts of herself locked away.

"Yes, exactly…..no wait. Exactly like you did River eh, you were a witch. I mean are a witch. I mean, well I don't know what I mean, wait yes, I do…magic, really? How does that happen…"

River smirked as she wandered closer to her husband. "Well if your unsure I'd be happy to provide some lessons sweetie.

"No….Yes… No distractions." He frowned, pointing at her.

"Right where was I?...Ah yes! It was for her own safety! River, if anyone found that she was part time lord. If anyone found out who she was I… River, you are part witch and you didn't tell me! How could you not tell me!

"Spoilers." She smirked.

His anger beginning to boil inside he marched over to her. "No, no more spoilers, no more cryptic messages."

"It doesn't matter Doctor. The only thing that matters now is protecting our daughter."

"Right, okay, fine, but don't think this conversation is over Professor Song. The Doctor turned his back. "Right what do we do now."

He got no response and turned to find River walking away from him and up the road towards the young witch's house. He quickly called her name trying get her to stop as he rushed to catch up to her.

"River, River, River, what are you doing. You can't just knock on the door and say "Hello Little Witch. I'm your Mother, River Song, a half witch half time lord and he's your Father his name's The Doctor and He's from the planet Gallifrey in Constellation of Kasterborous. I mean I know I'm alien, but what suggestion is just downright barmy.

River rolled her eyes and away from the Doctor. "Alright fine, fine we'll go back to the TARDIS." He said as they turned around heading away from the house.

The Doctor closed the door behind him and leant against it as he watched River Song, his wife leans over the console.

"You should have told me you were a half witch River."

"Yes, well the past is the past and it's not like we change it now can we."

The Doctor smirked as his eyes wandered around the TARDIS. "Well, we could."

River's eyes widened in shock.

"But of course not, no we won't, no bad idea." The Doctor stared at her. "You still want to go and see her don't you."

"Of course, I do Doctor, she is my child, she's our child. I love her to the ends of the universe. The hardest thing I had to do was to give her up.

The Doctor walked over to her standing next to her as he took her hand "I know River, you don't think that it was hard for me to give her up to lose her, like I've lost others before."

"The Time War" Whispered River as the Doctor nodded

"But we agreed we would do this to keep her safe."

"I know, but it still doesn't keep this from being hard."

"I know River. Now, more importantly are you going to tell me do you have wand, most witches have a wand don't they."

"Well Sweetie. I'm not most witches or most time lords.

The Doctor smiled. "You certainly are not."

River chuckled when they both heard a small voice coming from behind them.

"Hello, Excuse me, Hello?"

The Doctor and River turned to see their daughter standing in the entrance way to the TARDIS. Her eyes looked just like his and her hair was a mess of wild curls just like River's.

"What? How did you get in here?"

Hermione held up a key. "It's a bigger on the inside" She said as she looked around

The Doctor quickly rushed over to her his sonic screwdriver drawn, almost wand like as it began to beep over Hermione who quickly re-coiled from it.

"It won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. Doctor, stop beeping our daughter."

"Daughter? I'm your daughter?" She repeated before collapsing onto the TARDIS floor.

Both River and the Doctor sat down beside their daughter collapsed body as the Doctor covered her with his jacket.

"How did she get a key to the TARDIS?"

"Haven't a clue. You know she's going to have questions when she awakes."

Yes of course she will, and we should certainly have some answers for her."

Hermione had told her parents the she needed some air. After everything she had heard from her being a witch to coming from a planet that wasn't Earth, she felt like her head was going a million miles an hour and she was drowning.

She headed out the front door and walked down her path, when she heard the drum beats, they were getting louder. She tried to shake it off as she continued down the road. Suddenly her hand burned, she cried out when a key suddenly appeared.

"What in the." She said as she looked down at her hand and then at the Police Public Call Box that suddenly appeared in her vision field as she turned the corner.

Something about the big blue box was calling to her. She looked down at the big blue box and then to the key in her hand. She took a shaky breath and started heading towards it.

Hermione took another breath and she put in the key in the lock and turned, hearing it click she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her eyes widening, the inside was huge, much bigger on the inside than the out, but for some reason it didn't scare her as much as it should.

As she took another step inside as she took note of the two-people standing to her with their backs towards her. She didn't really know what to say. She simply said "Hello" as she watched as they turned to great her.

She took in their appearance she could see parts of herself in each of them, but before she had a chance to speak or think any further. She was asked by the man how she had got in, before holding up her key not uttering a single word.

Before she could say anything the strange looking man with the bow tie and suspenders, rushed over to her waving his hand about while holding onto a strange looking tube. She heard the women talking to her assuring her that the man wouldn't hurt her. But the only word that really stuck out was the word daughter. She was their daughter. She was their daughter. Hermione felt herself falling, collapsing.


	2. Chapter 2

A Time Lord's Daughter – Chapter 3

 **Hey Guys, Thank you for all your follows, faves and reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter and remember as always, I'd love it if you could review.**

The Doctor looked at his daughter collapsed on the floor of his TARDIS as River rushed over and crouched down beside her.

"Well stop standing there and help me." She demanded.

"Help? Help?" Said the Doctor confused. "Well she's collapsed River there won't be anything we can do until she wakes up."

"Oh, give me that!" She replied frustrated as she yanked the sonic screwdriver from his hand, changed the setting and began running it over Hermione.

The Doctor watched as River ran the screw driver over he and breathed a sigh of relief that everything seemed to be okay aside from the part where she was passed out on the TARDIS floor.

"I told you she's fine." Said the Doctor as he took his screwdriver back from River as he examined the readings.

The Doctor grabbed his coat off the nearby handrail and tucked it under her head. "No, she's perfect."

River smiled as she listened to the Doctor talk about their daughter.

"Well, she's us isn't she. I mean a half, half version of, well you and me." Said the Doctor. "I see that she's got your hair hasn't she eh, it's a like a birds nest up there."

"Doctor!" River exclaimed.

"What! It's only the truth isn't it."

River started to chuckle softly.

"You're laughing, why are you laughing?" Asked the Doctor. "I don't like it when you laugh, it usually means something bad or dangerous or right terrible or downright crazy is going to happen. So…"

"That's our daughter, she's here in the TARDIS with both of us and…"

"It's just downright crazy it is." Finished the Doctor

"So, the questions…"

But before River could continue the Doctor cut her off. "Right, yes the questions. She's going to have quite a lot of them isn't she."

"Yes, I imagine she's going to."

"Right well, uh yes, we should get prepared about what we're going to tell her."

"Prepare what we're going to tell her? Queried River. "We're going to tell her the truth, there's no point lying to her, yourself, me or the universe anymore. I've lost her once already and that was my own fault, but I will not lose her again. Do I make myself clear?"

The Doctor stood staring at River and he looked into her eyes, her eyes that were now filed with desperation and want and guilt. The Doctor himself knew he had a second chance to know his daughter and he wasn't going to miss the chance.

"Yes River, you do." He said as he moved to next to her as they kept watch over their daughter.

Hermione didn't know where she was, nothing around her looked familiar. Was she dreaming? She had to be? Images passed through her mind, she had walked into the blue police box, which was bigger on the inside, she saw the tall man in a bow tie and suspenders, a funny combination she thought it kind of reminded her of her grandad, not a young man who didn't look a day over 30.

Her thoughts then drifted to over the woman, she looked normally at least, aside from the crazy hair that he reminded her so much of her own. She tried to get closer to the woman, but as she did, the images disappeared from her mind as she continued to dream.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS The Doctor watched over Hermione and River from a far as he pretended to fiddle with the buttons on his console until he heard River calling him.

"We both you know there's nothing you need to be doing on the console. The TARDIS is landed so will you just come over here Doctor and wait for your daughter to wake."

The Doctor paused.

"It's alright if you're scared."

I'm not scared, not scared at all. She's just a little girl what's there to be scared about." He said as he tried to convey confidence.

"We'll nothing sweetie of course, she's just half witch half time lord and not mention to our daughter. Quite a combination I would think.

"Mmmm yes quite right…quite.."

But he was cut off before he could finish his sentence by mumbling coming from the young girl as her eyes began to flutter and The Doctor began to panicked.

"Here we go Sweetie." She smiled as she took The Doctors hand.

Hermione began to stir as she could hear voices talking softly away from her. She fluttered her eyes open to see the same man and woman staring across from her.

River opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Hermione.

"Who I am? Why did you give me up? Who are you? Are you wizards or witches as well? What is Gallifrey? What is going on with police box? And why did a key suddenly appear in my hand, just like magic? Why has the drumming beats all but ceased?

River and The Doctor stared at her and then at each other before turning back towards.

"You're our daughter Hermione."

"Okay, if I'm your daughter why did you give me? Did you not want me?

River rushed over to her as Hermione took a step back as the Doctor moved towards her.

"There was a war. A Time War." Before Hermione could ask what, a Time War was River began to speak.

"We loved you and we just wanted to keep you safe and we knew you wouldn't be safe if you stayed so we came to Earth. Hermione's eyebrows rose at this. "And all I wished was for you to be safe and loved and the TARDIS brought us here.

"Wait a TARDIS what's a TARDIS? She asked.

The Doctor smiled. "This is a TARDIS, my TARDIS. He exclaimed as he extended his arms indicating to the police box they were currently in. "Well I stole her, but that's not important." The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Right, so TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

Hermione shot a blank him towards him.

"Sweetie, I think you should explain it a little more simply."

"That was a little more simply." He said confused.

"It's his ship, it can travel through and space."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Your serious?"

"Quite, yes. How about a demonstration." Said The Doctor excitedly as he rushed over to the controls and started pushing buttons and rambling as River walked over to him. "Where would you like to go eh, eh? Ancient Rome? No, no that didn't work so well for me last time did it. No, I've got it, how about Ancient Egypt, see the pyramid's that would be pretty spectacular eh! Or how about.."

Suddenly all the noise quieted down as River shut down the engines. "Sorry about that, he gets quite excited about all this." She told Hermione as she turned towards The Doctor shooting him a look that conveyed more than words.

"Fine, fine." He grumbled. "Right so back to your questions then" He asked in what was a complete 360 degree turn around in attitude.

"Yes, you mentioned a time war."

A sombre look came over The Doctors face as his mind flashed back as he looked into the distance

"My home plant, our home planet was in the middle of a war between the Time Lord's and the Dalek's.

"What are Dalek's?" Interrupted Hermione.

"They are most violent, merciless, dangerous of foes in the universe."

The Time War had been going on for days. I was there when Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city fell.

"Did you fight in this war?"

Not replying with either a yes or a no answer, he simply said. "I ended it."

Hermione looked at the Doctor as she saw the pain on his face. She barely knew him, her father, but she knew enough not to push this any further.

Okay, so I have to ask if I'm a witch then one of you has to either be a witch or a wizard? I'm going to assume its you?" She asked as she look at River.

"Well, yes, part right anyway. I'm half witch, half time lord. The same as you?"

"Wait? I'm a what? A half witch, half time lord? "What is a time lord?

The Doctor jumped in before River could answer "Well were just like humans really. No scrap that we're nothing like, so much better, well for one I've got two hearts and I don't die, I just regenerate.."

Hermione stood there completely shocked. "Wait, wait, wait…you have two hearts?" Hermione looked at River. "Is he serious?"

"Completely"

"Well that's just complete rubbish and wait what do you mean regenerate, do your regrow yourself?"

"Not exactly no, it sort of like an energy surge and then everything is just replaced new."

"Well sometimes old sweetie." River commented as she smiled.

"Yes, yes, but as you can see, right now, young." He said as he adjusted his bow tie and jacket.

Hermione started shocked. "Exactly how old are you?"

"I don't know about 1200. I lose count."

"Your 1200 years old?"

The Doctor smiled. "Look good don't I, eh eh"

River rolled her eyes and turned her attention back their daughter.

"I know this is a lot to take in."

"Yes, it is" Said Hermione as her mind was running at a million miles an hour and walked over sat down on the stairs by the console.

The Doctor watched as River moved and sat down next to Hermione. The Doctor watched on slightly awkward. "I think I'll let you bond and ah." As he started to turn and walk, but River stopped him before he could.

"You. Over here. Now." She said as the Doctor walked over and sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"You still haven't answered my other questions."

"Right, well to be honest I'm not entirely sure why the TARDIS key appeared in your hand, but.."

River stared at the Doctor. "You're not sure entirely sure of something sweetie?" She teased

"Stop talking, brain thinking, hush."

River shot him a look and conveying exactly what she wanted to say to him.

"I imagine it's because the TARDIS recognised your DNA as a part of me and she generated a key." Said the Doctor has he looked over at Hermione and began to really looked at her.

"She?" Hermione smiled.

The Doctor smiled with fondness. "She. I met her once, my TARDIS, kind of looked a bit like that bird from Harry Potter, the one with the black curly hair, but yeah, she's sentient. I love the old girl."

"The drum beats. I was hearing drum beats for as long as I can remember, but they've stopped now. Is that because of all this?"

River and the Doctor looked at each. "Sweetie?" Asked River

"I suppose it could be her magic side sensed something with the Time Lord side…I'm don't know, and I don't like not knowing. We need to find out more"

With that cue the TARDIS doors shut, and the engines started up. All three of them got up as River and The Doctor.

"What's going on?" Yelled Hermione.

The Doctor was reading his screens while working the console, completely oblivious to the two women around him who were holding on to the nearest rail before River called the Doctor as he was talking to himself.

"Oh, you smart, smart girl."

"Doctor what are you talking about?"

"She's smart girl, she's sentient. She's taking us to go and find some answers. Geronimo!"

 _ **Hey Guys. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and remember as always, I'd love it if you could give it a review!**_


End file.
